While chance is an important factor, over time superior poker skills will determine who wins and who loses. A good poker player understands the possibilities created by the cards, the tendencies and characteristics of his opponents, how he is perceived by others (opponent reaction to a player influences decision-making), and how to optimally select the game/table at which to play (i.e., choose to play with weaker players). In a real setting, players reach conclusions from what is seen and perceived on the card table and in the play area. In a virtual (on-line) setting, the area in which information may be conveyed is limited to the area on the display on the player's computer hardware or a portion thereof—some game tables do not occupy the entire space, typically a PC although displays may be on enhanced cellular telephones and in other circumstances to support play. An on-line game is even more difficult because software determines game policies, and decisions must often be made in a matter of seconds.
To aid on-line poker players, prior art systems have provided graphical, text and iconic information, but usually only after a specific request for it. The resulting information has been of very limited utility because it has not facilitated rapid decision-making. To type out a request or otherwise request information about a specific opponent who has yet to act (e.g., made a bet) or has just acted (e.g., made a bet) and then to understand the information returned and to react on it is impractical in the time allotted. Furthermore, the information provided has been static and has not taken into account the shifting nature of the poker hand in progress. For example, data concerning an opponent who was betting in the previous hand is not useful in the current hand if that opponent has folded. Finally, often too much information has been provided with no automated logic-supported basis upon which to provide prioritization of the information supplied. In those systems that provided static information displays, there have been no serious attempts to triage the utilization of limited display space effectively and efficiently. These and other deficiencies of prior art systems compromise their usefulness and render them of little help.